Happy Mothers Day Kim
by fatherfigure1
Summary: Kim Stoppables Mothers Day? 2nd chapter is up. plz RnR
1. Chapter 1

All Characters in this story are the property of the Disney Company. I own nothing but the story itself.

Thanks to KPFAN72491, a super proof reader, and my friend. **Stefi: NO BOYS!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kim Possible: Happy Mother's Day**

Kim awoke to the smell of bacon cooking, hot blueberry pancakes, and hazelnut coffee brewing. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains of her bedroom window. Outside in the hall she could hear the muffled voices of her husband of ten years, her childhood friend, Ron and the slight giggles of her five year old twins, Cindy and Mindy.

"Now daddy?" said one twin.

"Not yet." Said Ron.

Kim Stoppable, nee Possible, former teen hero, opened her eyes on what was starting to be a great Mothers Day. Stretching her toes, she could feel the softness of the new silk sheets Ron had given her yesterday as her Mother's Day gift. A warm feeling of satisfaction came over her as she remembered her and her man "breaking in" her gift last night. It may have been her day, but she was sure Ron enjoyed his gift as well.

She was sure Ron got something else for the twins to give her this morning. So all she had to do was to wait for her favorite breakfast in bed, with the twins jumping up and down on her, and relish in the day as Mrs. Ronald Stoppable, beloved wife and mother of two precious children.

Her mother had once asked her how her date with Josh went. She had said "Perfect". In hind sight she realized that she had no idea what she was talking about. Nobody had a perfect life, but her life now came close. After high school, she had gone to college and got the degree she wanted. Ron, her lifetime best friend, turned boyfriend, had gone to a nearby community college and honed his cooking skills. They had shared an apartment which drove her Daddy insane. It was bad enough with his almost daily phone calls to see what they were doing. But when she and Ron started checking the caller I.D., and not answering, he started just dropping by at all hours of the day and night "just in the neighborhood". Something had to be done. It was her senior year when Ron found the ultimate way to put a stop to the over concerned parent routine. One night, about 3 a.m., after James had left, Ron came to Kim, as she was sitting on the couch and said…

"KP, I have a solution to this." Getting off the couch, Ron went to his bedroom only to return a short time later in a worn out, moth eaten tux that was clearly too small for him. She didn't even know he had such a hideous outfit. Dropping to one knee he asked. "Kimberly Anne, will you marry me?" To say that her father's fears came true that night is putting it mildly.

It hadn't been easy juggling her last year of college, planning a wedding, and still keeping her website going. She was Kim Possible, at least for a little while longer, and she could do anything. Of course she did have help, her mother and Monique did not stop screaming for hours when she told them the news, the next day. Anne started the overall wedding planning, while Monique did all the bridesmaid dresses, herself, she even had Coco Banana personally do an original wedding dress. The tweebs stepped up with the minor missions and Ron took care of the home front so all she really had to work on was finishing school. Of course the news of the engagement really sent her father over the edge. Not that he actually said anything out loud to Ron, her mother saw to that. It was the looks he gave Ron, the mutterings under his breath as he left the room, and the various hand written notes he left lying around the house planning a manned deep space probe. She had actually lost count of the numerous eligible 'hotties' from the Space Center her dad would invite over for dinner on the same nights her and Ron came home from school.

Graduation came soon enough. Nana, Uncle Slim and Josh, all showed up that night and everyone celebrated till the wee hours of the morning. Soon she and Ron were gainfully employed, she went to work for GJ and Ron started interning at _Chez Henrie_.

The wedding was perfect, the church was filled. Friends, allies, and villains alike came to celebrate with them. The only glitch came in middle of the ceremony, when the minister asked, "Is there anyone who objects to this union?" Her father suddenly had felt the need to loudly clear his throat, repeatedly, until her mother gave him a rib cracking elbow to the side.

The day they took possession of their new home was one of the proudest days of her young life. Although they had been married seven months at the time, Ron still picked her up and carried her in bridal style. It was smaller than the large house she had grown up in, but they now had all the space they needed to start their own family.

Outside in the hall she could hear the patter of little feet and the shushing sound of her husband, trying to maintain control.

Did she say buying a home was one of her proudest moments? Four years into the marriage, she could still see the tears of joy on Ron's face when she told him she was pregnant. Everyone had an opinion as to what to name the baby. Ron was quite adamant about naming the first boy "Rufus." The glare that Kim, Mrs. Dr. P. and his mom gave him could extinguish a forest fire. Her dad suggested any boys be named after him. Imagine the shock when it was discovered she was carrying twin baby girls? Now in her twenties, Kim still kept her slight school girl figure, and her doctor told her this could be a bit of a challenge, even for a Possible. Dr. Director immediately assigned her a desk job, and her mom became a round the clock personal provider.

The twins were delivered by caesarian, full term, and quickly became the focal point of both their lives. Ron was the perfect, responsible, and typical clinging dad. He was definitely going to have some letting go issues, in the fall, when it came time for his girls to start pre-school.

Kim heard the bedroom doorknob start to jiggle, and she suddenly flopped onto the bed. She quickly pulled the covers back and pretended to be asleep.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" "Happy Mother's Day honey!," came the greeting as they all came into the room. Mindy was carrying a small bouquet of carnations while Cindy carried in a wrapped gift. Behind them walked in Ron with a tray filled with her favorite hot breakfast foods. The two girls quickly climbed into the bed with her. Ron waited until she sat up and placed the tray of food across her lap, and then a quick kiss on the forehead and her wonderful day began

Soon Kim Stoppable, smiling on both the inside and outside, holding her family close, felt the warmness only a mother could feel. This was clearly the best Mother's Day ever.

**Bee Bee Bee Bee**

Kim Possible reached a slender hand out from under the blankets and shutoff her alarm. Her perfect world crashing into only a nice dream. Gone were her two little girls. Gone were her wedding rings. Gone was her wonderful husband. She found herself alone in her old room in her parents' house. She was back to being a high school student, single, wondering who was going to ask her to the junior prom.

"Kimmie-cub," her father yelled up the stairs, "you need to get going. Eric will be here soon and we are going out as a family to celebrate Mothers Day."

_Eric, right_, thought Kim. Her thoughts went back to her dream. It was fading fast, but the wonderful feelings stayed with her. _Ron? A boyfriend/lover/husband? Ron wasn't boyfriend material, was he? He's just Ron._ _Her best friend in the whole world_. _But could he be more than that?_

_She was so going to have to talk to him!_


	2. Chapter 2

All Characters and some of the dialog in this story is/are the property of the Disney Company. Although, from the way Disney is treating the show, it appears they don't really want them. I own nothing but the plot of story itself.

Thanks to kpfan72491, for all your help with proofreading. A busy 19 year old who still has time to be a friend to this old man.

She never got around to talking to Ron about the dream. Eric was always there and Ron strangely became less and less a part of her life.

The dream continued on for two weeks. To her fathers' suspicions, she even began to look forward to bedtime, just to enjoy the dream life she had found. Of course, there were even calendar variations in the dream. Mother's Day gave way to Halloween, Thanksgiving, and eventually Christmas. But the main theme of the dream remained unchanged, Kim Stoppable, beloved wife and mother of beautiful twin girls. A perfect life, even if it was a dream.

Then the dream turned to a nightmare. Maybe it was seeing Ron on T.V.

"I'm losing everything I ever cared about!" Kim figured it was just the stupid 'Lil' Diablo's 'sitch, but why did that cry affect her so?

Other points in their past started to fill her thoughts.

The first day of their freshman year of High School, The look of hope in his eyes. "Promise me you won't forget me, forget us." She had just laughed at her bestest friend for life, then she walked right into the "Mankey Zone" and promptly forgot all about him.

First came their freshman year. He ended up a whole weekend alone with no food or water, stuck in the damnable janitors' closet. "Did you even notice I was gone for so long? Did I even cross your mind?" He suddenly walked away from her and didn't speak to her for a week.

The big first Mankey date. She had broken a promise to stay safely indoors. He eagerly faced piranha, snakes, and water rapids, all to get a rare orchid to save her life. And how did she thank him? She went back to Josh.

Then came their sophomore year. "Thanks for being my date," he said.

She just growled at him, "We're just friends."

Suddenly she began to dread bedtime. The wonderful dream world became a nightmare. Last night was the worse. Kim woke herself up with one final thought.

Ron.

She just had to talk to him.

Finally came their Junior year. Josh was gone and Ron seemed fine, the effect of the Moodulator and the resulting kiss made Ron the happiest Kim had ever seen him. Even Mr. Dr. P's black hole threat couldn't bring him down.

The Junior Prom was only a few weeks away. "Stand by your Ron," Monique said.

Then Eric moved to Middleton.

"I suddenly think a loop has been formed and I'm not in it." Ron pulled further away.

She stopped going to school each morning with Ron and started having Eric pick her up. Did she not notice the pain on his face when she rode past him on Eric's' motorcycle, wearing the helmet Ron had bought for her?

Then she saw him freaking out on TV. "I'm losing everything I ever cared about!"

She so had to talk to him.

She finally found him alone in the tree house. Their tree house.

"No girls allowed." Did that mean her also?

Their conversation turned to Wannaweep. Yeah," Ron said, "All that stuff was bad...but you know what was worse? Spending a whole summer away from you."

It's time to grow up, Ron. Eric is not going to change who we are?

"Pretty words, Kim."

Then Eric showed up at the base of the tree calling out her name and Ron was lost to her. Or was she lost to Ron. As Kim walked away from their tree house, Eric on her arm, did she even hear Ron start to cry?

Again that night she could hear his lament in her sleep.

"I'm losing everything I ever cared about!"

But Ron couldn't _like_ like her did he? "He's not boyfriend material? He's just Ron." She had told her mom.

Now what should she do?


End file.
